000
by Kurogane Shiro
Summary: Panti asuhan Green World. Disana adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tempat yang menampung anak-anak yang kehilangan keluarganya setelah perang dunia ketiga. Residu hasil perang menyebabkan tiga hal terjadi pada umat manusia. Musim dingin yang ekstrim, 31 Desember, Tahun Revolusi. #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**0.00**

**Story | Kurogane Shiro**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre | Family, Friendship**

**Rated | T [Teen-Remaja]**

* * *

**Summary |**

Panti asuhan Green World. Disana adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tempat yang menampung anak-anak yang kehilangan keluarganya setelah perang dunia ketiga. Residu hasil perang menyebabkan tiga hal terjadi pada umat manusia. Musim dingin yang ekstrim, 31 Desember, Tahun Revolusi.

**#HappyBirthdayFI2019**

* * *

_"Saya tidak tahu dengan apa senjata perang dunia ketiga akan  
__diperjuangkan, tetapi perang dunia keempat akan diperjuangkan  
__dengan kayu dan batu"_

**_-Albert Einstein-_**

**31 Desember Tahun Revolusi,  
****Green World, Musim Dingin, **

**19.45**

Setiap sudut ruangan yang ada. Diterangi sebuah lilin kecil sebagai cahaya. Semua mata terpaku. Anak-anak panti menatap Bunda Asuh. Sebutan mereka kepada Shion, salah satu pengasuh di Green World yang membawa keluarga baru untuk mereka. Semua anak menatap perempuan yang dibawah Shion, ia terlihat menangis, tak peduli banyak mata yang melihatnya.

"Hinata.. Berhenti menangis.." ucap lembut Shion. Tangan seputih salju itu mengelus pelan puncak kepala perempuan yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Namun, itu tak membuat Hinata berhenti menangis.

Shion menghela nafas pelan. Di tangannya terdapat bungkusan besar yang berisi makan malam hari ini. Dengan lembut, perempuan itu menyerahkan kepada beberapa anak panti perempuan.

"Amaru.. Sara.. Siapkan makanan yah.."

Kedua perempuan itu mengangguk. Mereka berdua memanggil beberapa anak perempuan lagi untuk membantu. Sedangkan sisanya, yang kebanyakan anak laki-laki, menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah tak peduli.

Disisi lain, Shion nampak mencari seseorang. Diantara barisan anak laki-laki yang ada, matanya seakan terkejut. Salah satu anak laki-laki menyadari hal tersebut.

"Bunda asuh.. Naruto pergi bermain salju.."

"Apa?! Kapan dia pergi Menma!"

"Kurasa 1 jam sudah terlewat.."

"Sa-Satu jam?!"

Shion terlihat takut. Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat seseorang membuka pintu dengan keras. Di depan pintu tersebut, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang tersenyum polos, tak peduli pakaiannya yang saat itu sangat kotor.

"Halo Tante Shion! Wah.. Siapa nih!" ucapnya riang tak kala melihat Hinata. Perempuan itu menatap si pirang dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi bakpao miliknya. Tanpa permisi dari sang pemilik, bocah laki-laki itu mengusap air mata Hinata. Sontak perempuan tersebut terkejut. Raut wajahnya yang terkesan lucu membuat anak laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Astaga.. Biasa aja raut mukanya. Aku gak gigit kok.." ucap anak bernama Naruto itu. Tangannya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Perlahan, perempuan itu berhenti terisak, memandang Naruto pelan, hingga matanya tertuju ke sebuah goresan di pipi Naruto yang mirip kucing baginya.

"Naruto..! Kali ini aku tidak terima alasan apapun!"

"Tante Shion.. Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Salju benar-benar menyenangkan.."

"Menyenangkan?! Sebentar lagi mau badai dan kau bilang menyenangkan!"

Shion terlihat marah. Namun dihatinya ia khawatir, dan terlihat bersyukur bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Anak bernama Naruto bisa dibilang anak yang bisa mempersatukan anak-anak panti yang ada. Jadi tidak heran, bukan hanya Shion saja yang khawatir, melainkan anak-anak lain yang menatap Naruto dengan senyum tulus mereka.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.." kata Naruto menyesal. Shion memegang pelan pundak Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu menatap Shion yang tersenyum kecil, membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Bersihkan dirimu..

.. Dan juga, bawa Hinata. Antarkan dia ke kamar Amaru. Mereka akan tidur bersama. Kau punya keluarga baru yang harus dijaga.. Seperti biasa.. Kupercayakan padamu, Naruto.."

"Serahkan padaku.."

"Baiklah.. Aku harus mengecek anak panti lain. Sesudah makan malam, suruh anak-anak yang lain untuk tetap di dalam. Aku tidak terima jika ada yang bermain diluar lagi.."

Naruto mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Shion berjalan pergi kearah pintu masuk. Merapikan sedikit syal miliknya, membuka pintu, dan tak lupa menutupnya kembali.

"Hinata.. Ayo.." sahut Naruto yang melihat Hinata masih tertunduk menatap lantai. Ia mengulurkan tangan kearah Hinata. Namun, perempuan itu ragu untuk membalas uluran tersebut.

"Biasakan dirimu, Hinata.. Jangan takut dan genggam saja. Sudah kubilang aku gak gigit..".

"U-Uhm.." balas Hinata pelan. Perempuan itu menuruti perkataan Naruto. Keduanya saling bersentuhan. Hinata dapat merasakan suhu dingin dari tangan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto.. Ta-Tanganmu.."

"Stt... Aku tau.. Rahasiakan ini dari yang lain. Kurasa aku bakal demam malam ini.."

Hinata terdiam. Keduanya berjalan dengan hening. Naruto mengantarkan Hinata, menunjukkan tempat tidurnya yang berada di samping tempat tidur Amaru.

"Ini kamarmu.. Kau tidur bersama Amaru. Jika butuh apa-apa.. Ketuk saja kamar disampingmu ini.. Aku akan datang membantu.." terang Naruto dengan senyum kecil. Entah kenapa, Hinata pun tak sadar juga ikut tersenyum.

"Keberadaan listrik hanyalah fantasi..

Satu dari tiga hal yang hilang setelah perang..

Badai musim dingin akan segera tiba.."

.

.

.

**20.01**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Makan malam pun tiba dan para anak-anak panti sangat berantusias. Dengan beralaskan ambal yang hangat, semuanya duduk dengan rapi, dan saling membantu dalam menyiapkan makanan dan minuman.

"Hanya ada roti bakar dan susu. Tidak ada daging sapi bakar.." ucap seorang anak dengan raut cemberut. Sara yang melihat itu menatap tajam anak laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Hiruko! Bersyukur.. Setidaknya kita bisa makan. Jika melihat dirimu mengeluh, Bunda asuh pasti akan sangat kecewa.."

Anak yang bernama Hiruko tersebut nampak ketakutan. "Ma-Maaf.. Jangan beritahu Bunda Shion.. Roti bakar dan susu.. Aku suka! Ini bahkan lebih enak dari daging sapi!" terang Hiruko seraya melahap cepat sepotong roti bakar, diiringi susu miliknya yang ia habiskan dengan sekali minum.

Sontak membuat yang lain melihatnya tertawa. Disisi lain, Hinata tetap saja diam. Perempuan itu tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk berbaur. Ia terjebak dalam perasaan canggung. Dimana Naruto juga belum ada disini. Setidaknya jika ada Naruto, Hinata sedikit lega karena ia sudah berinteraksi dengannya.

"Jangan menunggu Naruto. Jangan buat dia lelah hanya karena dirimu.."

Ucapan kecil dari seorang perempuan bersurai panjang berwarna coklat kemerahan, membuat Hinata terkejut. Amaru yang berada disamping Hinata nampak berwajah datar. Ia bahkan tidak melihat Hinata.

"Ma-Maksudnya..?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Amaru meminum pelan susunya. Menghabiskan setengah lalu menatap datar manik mata Hinata. "Bagaimana Naruto dimatamu..?" tanya Amaru.

Hinata terdiam. Naruto dimatanya, sosok yang hangat. Baik dan terlihat bisa diandalkan. "Na-Naruto.. Dia sangat baik. Peduli dan orang pertama disini yang mau berinteraksi padaku.." terang Hinata.

"Bukan padamu.. Tapi semua orang. Berusaha tersenyum dan menghibur kami, dimana sebagian dari kami juga tau, bahwa dia sekuat mungkin mempertahankan air matanya saat kami tidak ada.."

Ia terlalu berusaha keras, dan karena itulah.. Jika hanya ingin berbaur disini.. Masalah yang ringan seperti itu, jangan buat Naruto membantumu.."

Sepertinya Amaru terlalu berlebihan. Namun, Hinata sudah terlanjur memikirkan perkataan perempuan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto datang dengan kaos hitam panjang, dan celana panjang yang juga senada dengan atasannya.

"Woah.. Sudah mulai aja kalian semua.." sahut Naruto kepada semuanya. Anak-anak yang lain terdiam. Baru pertama kali mereka melihat Naruto dengan surai pirang yang basah. Hal itu sukses membuat anak-anak perempuan yang melihat kejadian langkah tersebut bersemu merah.

"Na-Naruto.. Rambutmu masih basah.." ucap Sara yang salah tingkah. Rona merah di pipinya terlihat jelas. Perempuan tersebut mendekati Naruto yang saat ini mengambil tempat duduk dan memakan sepotong roti dengan lahap.

"Tenang.. Ntar juga kering sendiri.." balas Naruto dengan santainya.

Tak peduli dengan perkataan laki-laki itu. Sara mengambil handuk putih yang ada di kursi, tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Perempuan itu mulai mendekati Naruto dengan canggung. Beberapa anak yang lain nampak tersenyum. Semuanya sudah tau kalau Sara punya rasa suka dengan Naruto.

"Bi-Biar kukeringkan.."

Dengan berani perempuan itu mengusap kepala Naruto. Yang diusap juga sepertinya tidak merasa keberatan. "Dibilang ntar kering sendiri.." celetuk Naruto. Tapi Sara tidak peduli, perempuan itu tengah tersenyum sembari tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan rambut laki-laki yang ia suka itu.

"Kalian berdua.. Kenapa gak nikah aja sih.." sahut sebuah suara yang sukses membuat Naruto tersedak, dan Sara yang tambah bersemu merah. Menyadari wajah Naruto yang pucat, dengan sigap Sara mengambilkan segelas susu dan diminum Naruto dengan cepat.

"Fuah~ Astaga.. Hampir saja nyawaku menghilang.."

Naruto menatap kesal perempuan yang menjadi alasan ia tersedak. Perempuan dengan surai ungu panjang yang bergelombang, terlihat lesu dengan kantung mata. Sesekali ia menguap pelan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Naruto yang menjijikan di pandangannya.

"Aku hanya bilang apa adanya.. Lagian kalian berdua itu cocok.."

"Naori.. Gi-Gimana rajutanmu?" kali ini Sara mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun rona merah yang masih menghiasi pipinya tak kunjung hilang. Sementara Naruto, laki-laki itu mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kata-kata perempuan yang bernama Naori itu, ia mencoba untuk memakan sepotong roti lagi.

"Udah selesai. Syukurlah bisa tepat waktu.." terang anak yang bernama Naori itu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto. Dengan perlahan, tangan mungilnya mengambil sepotong roti dan melahapnya pelan.

Sedetik kemudian, Naori menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tak pernah ia lihat. Manik mata hitamnya menatap seksama Hinata. "Anak baru..?" tanya Naori entah pada siapa.

"Namanya Hinata.." celetuk Naruto disela ia memakan rotinya. Pandangan Naruto ikut terfokus sama seperti Naori. Mereka berdua menatap Hinata yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Perempuan itu.. Ia bahkan tidak memberanikan diri untuk mengambil makanannya sendiri. Ia tipe orang yang tidak berani memulai sesuatu.."

Perkataan Naori yang lumayan keras terdengar oleh semuanya. Termasuk Hinata, yang kini merasakan tekanan mental yang lebih berat dari saat Amaru bicara padanya tadi. Hal itu sontak membuat semua yang tengah asyik menikmati makan malam mereka, harus terhenti sejenak.

"Bukannya yang lain juga sama.." celetuk Naruto disela keheningan. Semua mata menatap kearahnya. Lontaran kata selanjutnya, membuat semuanya tertegun diiringi Hinata dan Amaru yang tersentak.

"Jika aku tidak memulai mengenal kalian..

Kalian mungkin tidak akan berani untuk memulai juga.

Hal kedua yang hilang setelah perang..

Kepedulian"

.

.

.

**22.43**

Setelah makan malam berlalu. Semua anak terlihat memasuki kamar mereka dengan tertib. Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat semuanya merasa bersalah. Kecuali Naori, perempuan itu menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum kecil.

"Pintar sekali.. Memancingku dengan pertanyaan tadi, dan membuatku mengatakannya.."

Naruto nampak menghampiri Naori. Perempuan itu enggan untuk berbalik. Saat ini, Naori terlihat fokus merajut sebuah sweater. "Biar kutebak.. Untuk Hinata.." ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kecil Naori.

Laki-laki itu menatap banyak sweater di kasur. Siapa lagi jika bukan perempuan yang saat ini bersamanya lah yang merajut semuanya. Termasuk yang saat ini Naori kerjakan, yang tidak lain adalah sweater untuk Hinata.

"Aku sudah beritahu semuanya untuk berkumpul di kamarku. Tepat tengah malam.. Kita akan merayakan hal yang biasa kita lakukan.." terang Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naori dengan lihainya memutuskan benang rajutan dan menyelesaikan sweater Hinata dengan cepat.

"Selesai juga.."

"Kuharap tahun ini aku dapat sesuatu yang lebih mewah dibandingkan benang rajut.."

Kata-kata Naori membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Perempuan itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto. Lelah dan kantuknya seakan menghilang. Tanpa permisi, Naori menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Naruto.

"Kakak.." sahut Naori kecil. Tangan Naruto mengusap pelan puncak kepala Naori. Perempuan itu senang saat Naruto memperlakukannya seperti itu. "Aku sayang Kakak.. Teruslah jadi Kakak untuk Naori, dan adik-adik yang lain.." ucapan Naori membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun.. Aku akan melakukannya. Meski tak ada hubungan darah.. Baik Hinata dan yang lain, semuanya sudah kuanggap menjadi tanggung jawabku.." terang Naruto. Laki-laki itu mencium pelan kening Naori. Yang dicium tersenyum tipis, lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jika Kak Sara tau.. Dia pasti akan iri.." ucap Naori diiringi tawa kecil Naruto. "Bukan hanya Sara.. Amaru mungkin akan mengamuk.." balas Naruto disela tawanya.

Di tempat lain, kamar Amaru dan Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Keduanya menatap fokus satu sama lain. "Dengar.. Aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku.." sahut Amaru.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu.. Memang.. Pada dasarnya pribadiku seperti ini. Tidak ada kaitannya setelah perang terjadi.." terang Hinata. Raut wajahnya terlihat berubah.

"Sebelum aku disini.. Aku hidup dengan mengais makanan. Apapun yang kutemukan.. Itulah yang kupakai, kumakan, untuk menunjang hidup. Tatkala pula.. Aku harus menahan lapar ketika tidak ada yang bisa dimakan.."

"Tak perlu dijelaskan.. Semua disini juga seperti itu.."

Hinata berhenti bicara. Perkataan Amaru ada benarnya, curhatan seperti tadi sudah menjadi hal biasa. Cerita sedih dan pilu itu terdengar klise karena semua orang merasakannya.

"Kehilangan orang tua, keluarga, orang terpenting. Semua orang mengalami hal yang sama. Waktu itu, sebelum aku berada disini. Aku juga tidak berbeda jauh denganmu..

.. Aku memiliki sistem imun yang lemah. Radiasi akibat sisa perang membuatku terserang penyakit yang mengerikan.." terang Amaru. Hinata mencoba untuk mendengarkan. Tidak ada raut sedih yang terpancar di wajah Amaru. Perempuan itu telah tegar dan sudah menerima dengan lapang seperti apa dunia saat ini.

"Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk membantuku. Semua orang takut mereka tertular penyakitku. Sendirian dan dijauhi dari interaksi sosial dengan semua orang. Kepedulian pun mulai memudar..

.. Disaat aku merasa tidak ada lagi yang namanya harapan. Dia datang.. Tanpa rasa takut akan tertular. Mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan mengajakku ke tempat ini. Aku mendapatkan pengobatan, tempat berlindung, sama seperti kau dan anak-anak panti lainnya.."

"Kau akan tau sebaik apa Naruto pada kita. Tepat malam hari ini.. Kau akan mengerti betapa kau ingin selalu ada disisinya..

"Orang yang lebih peduli pada orang lain,

dibandingkan dirinya sendiri..

Aku.. Bahkan kau.. Belum tentu bisa seperti itu.."

.

.

.

**23.45**

Peradaban manusia yang selalu diagung-agungkan. Rusak oleh mereka sendiri, yang dimana sebagian dari mereka bahkan tidak lebih baik dari binatang. Masa dimana listrik, peradaban modern ada. Kini hanya menjadi cerita lama yang suatu saat akan benar-benar terlupakan.

"Semuanya pejamkan mata.. Saling berpeganglah satu sama lain..."

Lilin yang ada sengaja dimatikan. Baik Naruto dan yang lain saling berpegangan tangan. Semuanya berada pada ruangan gelap yang dimana ditemani cahaya kilat yang sesekali terlihat di jendela.

Rajutan sweater Naori telah dipakai oleh semua orang. Terlihat Amaru dan Hinata nampak berpegangan tangan. Hiruko yang menjadi anak termuda disana, berusaha menenangkan mereka yang sebaya dengannya.

Suara kilat yang sesekali menyambar. Membuat beberapa anak terlihat ketakutan. "Ryuzetsu.. Tenang.. Aku juga ketakutan. Tapi semua akan baik-baik saja.." sahut Hiruko mencoba menenangkan perempuan yang berambut putih sama sepertinya.

Perempuan yang bernama Ryuzetsu itu mengangguk pelan. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat tangan Hiruko. Semua anak yang ada membuat formasi lingkaran dengan posisi duduk bersila. Kecuali Menma yang saat ini berdiri.

Dengan cekatan, laki-laki itu menaruh benda di belakang tiap anak. Setiap anak mendapatkan satu, dan itu terus berlanjut sampai dimana Menma pun ikut bergabung dalam lingkaran, dan menaruh satu benda untuknya sendiri.

"Naruto.. Kau bisa mulai.." ucap Menma. Ia berada disamping Naruto, menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Disamping Naruto, Sara pun mengeratkan tangannya juga.

"Aku tau semua yang ada disini bernasib sama, dan kita tidak akan membahas hal itu. Sudah cukup dengan kesedihan yang kita alami. Perang merenggut segalanya, dan semuanya tidak lain karena perbuatan manusia itu sendiri..

.. Ledakan nuklir adalah awal dari era ini. Yang dimana sebagian dari kalian mungkin tidak banyak yang tau. Terbangun dengan ketidaktahuan. Tanpa tau apa yang terjadi, kalian terpaksa mengikuti arus dan menanggung beban dan kesalahan dari mereka yang biadab.."

.. Meski masa lalu tidak bisa kalian ingat. Masih ada masa depan yang akan kupastikan kalian ingat sampai akhir hayat. Bukalah mata dan ambil hadiah kalian.."

Semuanya membuka mata. Mereka mengambil benda yang berada di belakang mereka. Semua terlihat senang. Naori mendapatkan jepit rambut yang usang, Hiruko dan Ryuzetsu mendapatkan gantungan kunci yang tak jauh berbeda keadaannya seperti yang didapatkan Naori. Semua benda yang ada bisa dibilang tidak berharga atau tidak layak untuk disebut sebagai hadiah.

"Ini lebih baik daripada tahun lalu. Berikutnya biar aku yang mencari, Naruto.." sahut Menma.

"Diluar sana sangat dingin. Dan akan terus meningkat setiap tahunnya.." terang Naruto. Laki-laki itu bahkan dapat merasakan demamnya yang bertambah parah. Panas dingin yang ia rasakan disadari oleh Menma dan Sara yang saat tadi memegang tangannya.

"Lagipula.. Kurasa ini akan menjadi kali terakhir kita merayakan ulang tahun bersama.."

"A-Apa maksudmu..!" Bentak Sara

"Be-Bercanda.. Lagian aku sudah terlalu tua kan.. Seharusnya tahun ini aku tidak ikut.." balas Naruto dengan tawa kecilnya. Semua yang ada disana menatap Naruto. Membuat laki-laki itu menjadi canggung.

"Kak Naruto! Hanya di hari inilah kami semua menjadi berarti.." Amaru berbicara. Semuanya menggangguk.

"Ya.. Itu benar.."

"Hari ulang tahun tidak boleh berhenti.."

"Semuanya harus tetap merayakan!"

"Baik tua ataupun muda.."

Semua berbicara dengan lantang. Hinata yang menunduk pun tiba-tiba menegakkan kepalanya. "Kak Naruto! Aku juga.. Sama!" teriak Hinata yang sukses membuat Amaru terkejut. Semua yang lain pun juga ikut terkejut.

"Kumohon.. Tetaplah bersama kami.. Dan rayakan momen ini terus setiap tahunnya.."

"Di tahun berikutnya.. Pasti akan lebih meriah.. Tolong jangan lakukan semuanya sendiri dan biarkan kami membantu juga untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya.." Hinata mulai mengerti. Amaru yang berada disampingnya tersenyum tipis. Mendengar pernyataan semuanya membuat Naruto tertegun. Laki-laki itu tak sadar meneteskan air mata. Diiringi senyum tipisnya. Menma, Sara, Amaru, Hinata, Naori, dan semuanya pun ikut tersenyum.

**0.00**

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk semuanya..

Hal terakhir yang hilang setelah perang..

Memori..

**-End-**


End file.
